PetalTale
Petaltale is a story based alternate universe(similar to Aftertale) created by Finale on July, 2016. Initially, it only existed as a book on Wattpad. It is based on sudden changes in the game code which spark a series of glitches and unimaginable events, and is centred mainly around the canon character Flowey. Warning: This article WILL contain spoilers for published and unpublished books in the series, especially in the sections Books and Characters. This page is only existent as a database and reference. While OCs are allowed, they will not be included in the main story. Books & Story Animated Version of Script: https://www.madewithpizza.com/byncvfp0 Long ago, two races ruled the earth: '''HUMANS' and MONSTERS.'' One day, war broke out between the two races. '' ''After a long battle, the humans were victorious. '' ''They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Many years later... I͠ d̷id it̴. T͟he codȩ is s̸et͢.̀ ̡I h̵a͜v͢e̢ ̡h̵e͠r ̷h͡e͡a͞rt͢.͞ ҉ĢOOD. T̀H͞ÈN ͟LE͡T ͞I̡Ţ ͟BE͟G͢ĮN.͞ NO͟ ON̴E W͝I̴L̴L ͠SU̕S͡P̀E̡C͡T̀. Af̸ţer҉ al̛l.͜.͏.͏ ̛Ẁith͡ a ͞SAV̡E file͝,́ ͟y҉o͢u̸ ̕c̕a͠n raise͝ th͏e d͟e̕ad̵. ͠An̨d ̛h͘o̸w͡ uśef͝ul ̀w̷o͜ul͏d̛ ͝th̨a̕t be? ---- Petaltale takes place many years after the great war, and begins a year after Justice dies. It is split into three arcs: * The First Arc - The normal Undertale game, only with a few glitches and new characters. The only canon character who is noticeably different is Flowey. Most monsters are oblivious to the changes, but a select few notice. * The Second Arc - The period of uncertainty, after Flowey killed Asgore, apparently vanished off the face of the planet and there was no true ruler. Many monsters refused to walk anywhere alone. Lights were left on, and no one really trusted each other. * The Third Arc - The period of fear, where Omega Flowey ruled as the tyrannical king. At this stage the Underground was divided into two - the Supporters and the Against. The Supporters, relative to their name, supported Flowey. A large number of these monsters where those who were unsatisfied by Asgore's rule, are blinded to Flowey's true nature, or were forced into submission from fear. Within the Against, there is a small elite group who call themselves the Rebellion, and will fight Flowey to the death if it means freedom. ---- Chaos - Book 1 The First Arc The story starts with a flashback to a year after Justice fell and died. The scene depicts a 'shadowy monster'(later revealed to be Veli) confronting Flowey. A confusing event occurs, and the monster sacrifices their Soul to Asriel, making them swap bodies. Frisk has a normal journey through the Ruins, impended only slightly by finding a golden flower petal. She is stalked by Sans as she walks through the first stretch of Snowdin, and stops at the post, where a burred message is inscribed. Sans catches up with her. We Stand - Book 2 The Second Arc (Content will be added when Book 2 is published) Kill - Book 3 The Third Arc (Content will be added when Book 3 is published) Rules * Ask Finale before adding anything to this page. Please wait for me to reply. General spelling or grammatical errors are okay to fix. * Max of 3 ocs per person, to be fair. * You will need to supply in order to be eligible to be accepted: ** Name and link to page(characters without pages will not be accepted) ** Short description for each three Arcs(include position in the Third Arc. No OCs will be a part of the Rebellion, sorry. It is reserved for canon characters and story OCs.) * General character rules apply, which means: ** No fourth wall breaking characters ** No characters with relations to the original canon characters ** No humans(sorry, but otherwise the story would become confusing) ** Well developed characters(characters with pages marked as candidates for deletion, or are below standard will not be accepted) Settings/Locations Snowdin(and Ruins): '''The Ruins is now considered officially part of Snowdin, since the door and most of the front wall that faces Snowdin town collapsed during Flowey's rampage, leaving a gaping hole. Monsters from the Ruins have begun moving into Snowdin, and vice versa. Toriel has also been forced out of hiding, as the door is in her basement. '''Waterfall: The flow of the water has been disturbed in places from large, jagged rocks. Water has stopped in certain places, and has flooded others. Temmie Village is completely submerged, and they live in Snowdin now. Hotlands: '''Hotlands remains basically the same as in the original game. '''True Lab: True Lab, apart from being the home of the Amalgamates, is also the emergency residence of Glafe and the rest of his family. The floor of the room with the DT Extraction Machine is covered in sticky, red, liquid Determination, after Flowey smashed Alphys' entire supply and took all the Determination in a last ditch attempt to stop Frisk resetting and gain control over the timeline. This fails, but Frisk's SAVE file becomes inactive as Flowey's DT level matches theirs. CORE: Like Hotlands, CORE remains the same as in the original game. New Home: Asgore is buried along Asriel in the New Home, in the bed of golden flowers. The Castle: Since Asgore died, it was simply known as, 'The Castle,' as there is no defined ruler, and Toriel refused to return to being queen. When Flowey claimed it, it was known as 'Their Palace'. VOID: '''The VOID(aka, the game code) is a dark, empty 'void' where Gaster and, unknown to the monsters, Chara remain. The VOID connects directly to the game itself, and Chara has managed to manipulate parts of it, although Gaster has no idea how to do so. It is also infinite, resulting with Chara and Gaster never having met each other. There is, however, a hole in the VOID, which is only accessible if the code itself glitches. The hole leads to the room in Waterfall. '''The Lost Library: A library full of old, crumbling, deteriorating yellowed books and scrolls, located in a hidden room in the Ruins, branching off the room with the red petals. The long lost legend of the Spiral Death can be found here, along with detailed records of The Great War. Character list Canon Characters [[Frisk|'Frisk']] Frisk plays a similar role to the original Undertale, as being the eighth human who falls into the Underground. Her journey is exactly the same as in the original game(except for the addition of several ocs who tweak the plotline slightly) but abruptly changes during her visit to the True Lab, where the true identity of Asriel is revealed, and her world is put into terrifying danger. Between the First and Second Arc, Frisk crosses the barrier and tries to find her family, only to discover they've moved houses, and no one has any idea where they went. She returns to the Underground(which, since her absence became a place of lies and fear) and rejoins her friends as they hunt for Flowey. Frisk the leader of the Rebellion in the Third Arc. [[Flowey|'Flowey']] Flowey has a major role change. Two years after the seventh human(Justice) died, Chara possesses a certain monster, and through the usage of a piece of dark magic, they swap bodies with Asriel, leaving them souless. Flowey has a different appearance, the most obvious and noticeable is the missing petal that was ripped off during the fight. Flowey appears constantly during the First Arc, although for very short periods of time, and normally just to insert random comments. However, he succeeds in killing Asgore at the end. In the Second Arc, he is unheard of until the very last chapter, but there is frequent talk about him. He only appears to take the souls. Flowey(as Omega Flowey) rules the Underground as king in the Third Arc. [[Toriel|'Toriel']] Toriel pretty much has the exact same role in the original game. She is secondary Secretkeeper in the Second Arc, and is a part of the Rebellion in the Third Arc. She also finds the Lost Library in the last Arc. [[Sans|'Sans']] Sans has an almost completely unchanged role in the First Arc, save for trying to lock Frisk up in a room to stop her from being seen by more monsters. In the Second Arc, he is the first in many years to actually make contact with his father, Gaster(apart from his followers) and launches a mission to bring him back. He is a part of the Rebellion in the Third Arc. [[Papyrus|'Papyrus']] Papyrus, again, has an almost completely unchanged role. He joins in 'The Great Gaster Hunt' in the Second Arc, and is a part of the Rebellion in the Third Arc. [[Undyne|'Undyne']] Undyne plays her usual role in the First Arc as the head of the Royal Guard. She is Secretkeeper and of the Guards in the Second Arc, and is co-leader of the Rebellion in the Third Arc. [[Dr. Alphys|'Alphys']] [[Asgore|'Asgore']] Asgore does not actually formally appear in the series. He has the same role as in the original game. He dies at the end of the First Arc from murder. [[Asriel Dreemurr|'Asriel']] [[W. D. Gaster|'Gaster']] [[Chara|'Chara']] Chara is the misunderstood human. After Asriel died returning her body to the surface, Chara woke up in the VOID. She lived for many years in there, watching everything from her position. When Asriel(Flowey) began using his SAVE file for evil, she can't bear to watch. She took out her SAVE file and tried to RESET back to her last Save Point, which was well over five years ago. However, her file was outdated, and caused glitches in the game code. Chara tried again to convice Asriel to kill the humans when they were on the Surface, but he didn't budge. She RESET many times, causing more and more glitches. Each attempt was a failure. Eventually, on her thirty first RESET, after landing in the VOID again, she found that the glitches had torn a hole in the dimension, allowing her to access the game code itself. She tweaked it, making Souless monsters able to have emotions. However, this threw many other concept of the game off balance, and caused a widespread error. These errors manifested into a being called Backslash(Crossalter). They convinced Chara through indirect influence to possess a monster to take Flowey's place. Chara falls victim, and possesses Veli when she was alone at home. In the Second Arc, after Asriel was successfully returned to his original state, Chara released her hold on Veli, hopefully making her regain her senses and seek help to regain her previous self, as she didn't want anyone to suffer. However, by then it was too late. The dark thoughts had become a part of her, Backslash had vanished, and Chara could only watch in horror as Flowey destroyed the Underground mercilessly. Original Characters Rookie [[Glafe|'Glafe']] Full name: Glaferno Glafe is the brother of Veli, who is mostly known as Flowey. He is the first 'Caster' Meowlice, the first of his kind to possess magic, and also the third to set foot outside the True Lab after the retreating of the Meowlice into the True Lab. Link Veli Full name: Velipulla Veli is the victim of Chara's possession, and exists currently as PT!Flowey. She was manipulated to have dark thoughts, sparking jealousy and causing her to try and take over the Underground to prove her worth, and to reign supreme over all other monsters. ---- [[Jerome|'Jerome']](Scientedfic) First arc: Jerome was one of the few noticeably different characters. Whereas he used to be a boaster or vigilante, he was here a sworn enemy of all humans, as he mistakenly blamed Justice for causing the death of Asriel, and ended up as a supporting antagonist. He still like Onionsan, who was oblivious to Jerome's change in character. Second arc: Jerome's character deteriorated to the point where he is now a crazed serial killer. He attacks anyone who happens to be outside when they're not supposed to be, and is responsible for the unofficial martial laws. Everyone really hated him, but he was feared amongst everyone. No one could catch him, and he would continue to hate everyone. Third arc: Jerome is delusional and insane, but he hates Flowey, believing him to be an even worse ruler than Asgore, and thus indirectly joins the Against against his will. He hates the Rebellion, as he believed that there was no point in trying to kill Flowey, and that he was never accepted into the group. He forms his own group, the Uprise, in which he is the only member. Eventually, he is killed trying to kill his best friend Onionsan, and is crushed between two rocks. [[Bryson|'Bryson']](Fredbear) First Arc: Not much changes about Bryson through the first half. However, during the second half of the First Arc, he starts noticing these... Whatever they are, he had no idea. He spends the rest of the Frist Arc studying, trying to figure out what it was... To no avail. Second Arc: Bryson spends his time wandering Snowdin Forests, acting paranoid. He doesn't appear much, only occasionally jumping into Snowdin quickly for food. He avoids any confrontations. Third Arc: Bryson tries to join the Against, but was... Basically clinically insane. He now wanders random areas, attacking anyone who approaches him violently. Gallery Category:AU Category:Fanon